


Love and Power

by Vulcan_Princess



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcan_Princess/pseuds/Vulcan_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Adama and President Roslin discuss the time they spent together on New Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Power

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Whiz for beta reading.
> 
> Takes place in between “A Day in the Life” and “Dirty Hands”

> “We've been at war so long sometimes we forget what we're fighting for. Raise our kids in peace, enjoy one another's company. Live life as people again.”
> 
>  
> 
> “ Like that night on New Caprica, that's really what we are talking about here now, isn't it? I will be back in a few days, and if you'd like, we can talk more about that night. And Bill, the answer is yes. I absolutely would have built that cabin.”
> 
>  
> 
> 3x15 "A Day in the Life"

 

* * *

Laura Roslin paced in her office aboard Colonial One. What was she thinking? She could forgive herself for letting her guard down on New Caprica, since she wasn’t the President at the time, and she was under the influence anyway. But she doesn’t have that excuse anymore. She should have shut down that conversation and left well enough alone.

 

There was a knock on her door. Tory poked her head in and said, “Madam President, the shuttle is here to take you to  Galactica .”

 

“Thank you, Tory. I’ll be there in a moment.” Time to face the music.

 

She stepped off the shuttle and onto the flight deck, thanking her pilot. She slowly made her way to Adama’s quarters where they had a meeting scheduled.

 

She knocked on the door and heard Adama’s voice call out, “Come in!”

 

She entered and said, “Admiral.”

 

He responded, “Madam President.”

 

She let out a breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding. They were going to keep it professional. That was good. They spent the next hour discussing the status of the fleet’s supplies and the progress of their journey.

 

They finished, and Roslin was just about to get up and leave when she felt a hand on her arm. “Laura.”

 

She looked over and saw tenderness in his eyes. “Bill.”

 

“I’ve been thinking about New Caprica,” he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

She turned her head to the side at the last moment, and the kiss landed on her cheek. She pulled back and said, “So have I.”

 

A pause hung in the air as they each waited for the other to elaborate.

 

Adama broke the silence first. “You asked me the other day if I would have left  Galactica to stay with you on the surface. The answer is no. Gods help me, as much as I wanted to build that cabin with you, as long as there’s a fleet to protect, my duty is to protect it.”

 

Roslin smiled as she said, “Good. That’s what I had hoped you would say.”

 

Adama’s forehead creased in confusion as he removed his hand and moved a respectable distance away on the couch. “I thought that this was going somewhere between us. I apologize for misreading you, Laura.”

 

Roslin scooted closer and placed her hand on Adama’s arm. “Bill. You didn’t misread me.”

 

“Then what’s going on?”

 

Roslin moved her hand back and began to pick at an imaginary speck of lint on her skirt. “All of this has happened before, and all of this will happen again.”

 

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

 

“Bill, what I’m about to tell you is something that no other living soul knows. It can’t leave this room.”

 

“You have my word, Laura.”

 

“Back on Caprica, I was involved with Richard Adar.”

 

Roslin looked into Adama’s eyes and saw a moment of naked shock. “When you say involved...”

 

Roslin interrupted and said, “I was frakking the President of the Colonies.”

 

Adama was taken aback at the unusually vulgar language coming out of Roslin’s mouth. His eyes softened as he said, “Did you love him?”

 

“No. But he was the President, and I was a member of his cabinet. I tried to break it off a few times, but he had this way about him, and I just couldn’t say no.”

 

“I see,” Adama said.

 

“I don’t want to do to you what Richard did to me,” Roslin said.

 

Adama smiled wryly, “Do you really think you have the power to take advantage of someone who commands an entire battlestar and at one time staged a coup against you?”

 

Roslin tilted her head back and laughed. “Good point.”

 

Adama leaned in for a chaste but intimate kiss and said, “I love to hear you laugh.”

 

Roslin smiled. She said, “Okay Bill, but you have to promise me that if you have second thoughts about this that you’ll tell me.”

 

“You have my word.”

 

“Wonderful. If you’ll excuse me, I have to prepare for my next meeting.”

 

“Of course. Laura, would you like to join me for a drink tonight in Joe’s bar?”

 

“I would love to.”


End file.
